A Day Like Any Other
by PomRocks16
Summary: When Private finds out he's a girl, will it begin a romance stroy for Private and Skipper? Or will Skipper just become too nervous and reject this legit spark between them? will not affect any of my future fan fictions
1. A day like any other

It was a day like any other in the central park zoo, the penguins where doing their usual morning routines, the lemurs where dancing to their boom box, Marlene was doing her early swim, and Alice was 'busy' sitting at her desk sleeping.

"Yo, Alice!" the microphone in Alice's lap sounded, making Alice jump in surprise and land on the floor.

"What!" Alice hissed back scornfully.

"Did you hear that the female penguin needs her check up today?" asked her co-worker.

"Oh yeah, she might have picked a mate." Alice then got up from her desk and stepped outside.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were dancing for the early crowd of people surrounding the outside of their home. "And now…convert!" ordered Skipper as he began to roll along side with the others into an adorable stance, which the humans just awed at, threw some fish, and walked away proceeding along to see the other animals performances. Private smiled as he grabbed a piece of salmon. Just as he did, Alice, seemingly out of nowhere, grabbed Private away from the group and tucked his small body under her arms as she carried him away.

"S-Skippah!" he yelled as he stared horrified at his leader while he was being carried away.

Private was placed on the cooling table at the front desk.

"Well hello little one, have you picked a mate yet?" asked the doctor as he popped out of the corner.

"_Mate?" _thought Private as he stayed still.

"Well, don't worry, I'll just do a quick check up on you." consoled the vet, after the… 'weird' check up, the doctor placed him back on the table. Private was shaking vigorously.

"_Why would he do that?" _he thought over and over again to himself.

"Well, you did very well, very corporative, not like most females here, ok, you can go, just promise me you'll pick a mate soon girl." The last sentence left Private in shock.

"_G-girl?...GIRL?" _He was outraged. Did he really act like a girl THAT much?

"Well hey there young Private, how was your visit to the doctor?" asked Skipper as he smiled while playing cards with Marlene. His smile quickly faded as he watched Private walk limply into the HQ.

"Whats wrong Private?" asked Marlene as she put her cards down to walk over to Private.

"Well I…I…I can't tell you!" admitted Private.

"What do you mean Private? You can tell us anything, so whats on your mind?" asked Skipper as he stared at him now with concern. Private sighed as he sat on his bunk and rubbed the back of his neck with one flipper. All eyes were on him as they stared patiently for a response.

"I….am a girl…" Private finally answered. Skipper starred at him in shock, Marlene's eyes widened, and Rico was trying to wake up Kowalski, because he had already fainted….


	2. A Stormy Night

"A-are you sure?" Skipper asked as he took a small step back,

"Apparently." Private answered casually. Skipper became a bit suspicious.

"_Why is he,…um… she, so calm about this?" _Skipper snapped out of his train of thought and forgot about it.

"P-Private, if you want, we could have some…girl talk later on, if you need it, well, I've got to go, see you guys- and…girl, later…" responded Marlene breaking the awkward silence as she left. Private just looked blankly at the floor.

"Um…so…you're a…girl?..." Skipper said awkwardly.

"YES! Yes I am, ok, what will it take you to understand, reading it out of a book?" snapped Private as she got up, crossed her flipper's across her chest, and turned around.

"Um, she's going through the five stages of grief." said Kowalski as he recovered from his early faint. Skipper still shocked, just numbly nodded his head.

"Well,…um, I think that, we should watch some TV to get our minds off of…um…anyways…." Skipper said while grabbing the remote.

"Sure." Responded Rico as he got up and sat next to him fallowed by Kowalski and eventually Private, who decided to sit next to Kowalski instead of Skipper, as Kowalski sat next to Rico. Skipper felt a bit disappointed for some reason. After the show was over, Kowalski asked Rico if he wanted to help him with an experiment, Rico gladly shook his head and skipped into the lab. Kowalski just giggled at his response. Skipper, not knowing that Private was still there, decided to flip through the channels, he yawned.

"Skipper?..." asked Private as she stepped closer to him. Skipper looked up at her.

"Um, yeah Private? Whats up?" responded Skipper as he continued to flip through the channels randomly.

"Well,…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting so rudely to you…can you ever forgive me?" Skipper noticed how her voice was becoming more feminine now.

"Um, sure, I'll forgive you Private."

"Good." Private sighed as she went to her bunk to lie down.

"…Good idea Private, I guess we have to get some shut eye now." Skipper looked at the clock. _10:15 PM "We really have to get to bed" _thought Skipper as he knocked on the lab door. "Kowalski, Rico, it's time to hit the hay!" When he got no answer, he entered the lab, they had both fallen asleep, Kowalski at a different table then Rico, but they both looked so peaceful, so Skipper just closed the door slowly and walked to his own bunk.

"Goodnight then." said Private as she closed her eyes, but Skipper said nothing more, he was already asleep in his own bunk. Private smiled at the sight.

A few hours into the night, it began raining vigorously, and Private was scared. _"Should I…maybe I can….no, no, he would never agree." _Private thought to herself. Just then a flash of thunder struck the HQ . At this point, Private had no choice. She silently got up from her own bunk and tip toed to Skipper with her pillow. "Skippah?" she cooed as softly as she could, trying not to awaken the others.

"Hm? What is it Private?" Skipper responded groggily as he rubbed his eyes with his flippers.

"Well, it's raining, a-and I was wondering if-if m-maybe I c-could, maybe sleep….with you?..." she stared at him hopefully.

"Private! You shouldn't be afraid of the storm! Be a ma-" he realized what he was saying, and to who he was saying it to, he then put his flipper underneath his beak and thought for a moment.

He sighed and responded, "Fine, but ONLY tonight, you have to learn to get over this silly fear some time or another." Private, her eyes now filled with gratitude, jumped to Skipper's side and unknowingly nuzzled him with her beak. Skipper blushed wildly. They got into a comfortable position, but Private felt a bit embarrassed, and she giggled. She blushed when she noticed that Skipper was giving her a strange look.

"I'm sorry, but this is a bit weird." She giggled.

Skipper just shrugged and casually turned around. He froze up when he felt two flipper's wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Private wondered if she had gone too far, but she knew it was ok when Skipper just stayed there.

"Good night Private." Skipper cooed. He got no response, Private was already fast asleep, even with the large storm pounding outside….


	3. Only if it Rains

Skipper woke up groggily in the morning to the sight of Kowalski handing him a cup of coffee…and his bedside empty. "Huh? Where's Private?..." asked Skipper as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, she went to Marlene's place, she didn't want to wake you up so she told me to tell you once you woke up." responded Kowalski.

"Oh." Skipper began drinking his coffee.

"So…you and Private slept peacefully, wouldn't you say?" Kowalski chuckled along with Rico, who was in the other corner brushing his dolls hair. Skipper blushed, but he smirked once he remembered the sight he saw last night in the lab….

"Oh, like you two didn't!" Skipper laughed. Rico and Kowalski both blushed and stared at each other. Just then, Private entered the room.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Private said.

"Welcome back Private." Skipper said as he turned around to face her.

"Oh, well, I hope you don't mind, but um...my name isn't Private anymore," she began, "Me and Marlene talked it over…and she thinks I should have a girl name, and we both agreed on, Privette." She explained. Her voice sounded completely different from Privates, the only thing that remained was the British accent.

"…Well, ok then…Privette…" Skipper said awkwardly. After a few seconds of silence, Skipper finally spoke again, "So…anyone want to play cards?"

"Um, I'll play, if that's ok." Privette answered. "Ok." Skipper's day brightened up a tad with that statement.

"We'll go get some snowcone's, we'll get some for you guys too, ok." Kowalski got up and motioned for Rico to follow him. They left the HQ through the hatch. Skipper got nervous being alone with her. He gripped his cards harder.

"Um, so, Skippah, I know that um, last night was only a onetime thing but um…do you think we could do it again soon?…" Privette asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Um…I don't really …" Skipper beagn but was instantly cut off.

"Oh please Skippah, please, I slept really well last, besides, it might rain again tonight, I know you said to man….um…girl up, but still!" Privette blurted out. She covered her beak. She couldn't believe she had just said all of that.

Skipper hated to admit it, but he too slept better than he usually did with Privette by his side. He thought for a moment. "Fine, but only if it rains tonight, only condition, ok?" Skipper finally responded.

"Oh thank you Skippah!" Privette ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

Skipper oddly returned the hug, something he had never done before. Privette didn't mind, in fact, she didn't want that moment to end. But of course, Kowalski and Rico had to be back with the snowcones early.

Skipper let go of her and walked towards them, but he stopped when he heard a loud thump and someone say "ooof!" behind him…


	4. A Promise to Keep

"Privette, are you alright?" asked Skipper as he helped her up.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok, thank you…" she responded.

Kowalski handed them some snowcones and they gratefully ate them. After they had eaten them, they decided, since it was Funday at the zoo, that they would go to the park for a bit.

"So, Skappah, you do promise that you'll remember what we talked about, right?" whispered Privette to Skipper.

"Of course I will Privette." responded Skipper with thoughtful smile. This made Privette smile as well. She leaned closer to him as she placed her head on his shoulder, resting on it, Kowalski and Rico where to busy relaxing to see what was going on. Skipper thought for a moment as he looked at her.

"_Why did she just do that?...Why am I enjoying this moment?...What if I…if I….like her?" _Skipper got up, Privette had no time to react as he began speaking, "Um, well men, it think it's time to go back to HQ to go to sleep, it's already 9:30."

"Awwww!" Rico groaned as he got up, Kowalski right behind him, and soon Skipper and Privette.

Privette tried to walk alongside Skipper, but Skipper saw this and went to the front of the group to lead them, he was now feeling a bit uncomfortable being around her, and he wasn't so sure about his promise either anymore.

When she saw that wasn't working, she tried sparking a conversation. "So um…is there anything new you'd like to talk about Skippah?..."

"…nah…" he was lying, and she could sense it. "Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" said Skipper.

She was going to ask something else, but they had already arrived at the HQ. It was nearly 9:52 pm when they got home. She was starting to lose hope, when all of the sudden, she heard a flash of thunder from outside, she smiled at the sound as she looked out the periscope.

"It appears to be a storm sir." She reported to Skipper.

He felt more nervous than ever. _"Maybe when the guys are asleep…besides, the storm hasn't actually started yet, so there's a chance that it might stop in a few minutes or so." _he thought to himself.

He was wrong, as soon as the rest of the guys fell asleep, the wind was blowing furiously, and the rain was still pouring hard. Privette got up from her bunk as quietly as she could, and walked to Skipper's bunk, he was already asleep, or at least that's what he wanted Privette to think.

"Skippah, I'm scared, can you please wake up?" asked Privette a she poked him. He didn't even move. Thunder boomed outside, she tried once more. "Skippah, please, you promised…" Skipper thought for a moment, and remembered his promise. He should at least tell her he didn't want to keep that promise.

"What happened?" asked Skipper as his eyes opened up and he looked to his side. He stayed there in shock as he felt Privette hug him tightly before jumping into his bunk, cuddling up to his side, and nuzzling him softly, this time knowing it. He could tell she was very afraid of the storm.

"Are you really that scared?..." asked Skipper now feeling a bit guilty.

"Well…right now I'm not…" she said as she huddled up even closer to his body.

He put his flipper on her back and pulled her a bit closer.

"Thank you, Skippah…" Privette whispered.

Just then, the storm seemed to magically disappear, just as it came. Privette frowned, and she looked up at Skipper.

As if reading her very mind, he responded, "It's alright, I think I heard on the news there's going to be another storm in about half an hour."…


	5. How to Tell Her

"Oh…good." Responded Privette softly. "So um, why were you ignoring me at the park today, Skippah?" she asked while still trying to snuggle into his chest feathers.

Skipper froze. "Uh…I…I guess I kind of…well you see I…I don't know…" admitted Skipper as he pushed her away slightly as he looked down at the floor.

"Could it be that um…you don't like me?..." suggested Privette jokingly as she sat up on the edge of his bunk and chuckled..

"I…I'm not sure…" Skipper said as he glared at her.

"Y-you're not sure if you like me or not?" yelled Privette as she got up from the bunk. "Well then, I guess I'll have to try to 'man up' tonight, so good day-or night!" She said as she crossed her flippers and left to her own bunk.

"No it's not that I…" Skipper began.

"Good Night!" Privette repeated from her bunk angrily as she flipped over and shut her eyes.

A loud clap of thunder rocketed through the HQ. Skipper sighed as he turned around once more to face the cold concrete confines of his own bunk. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Privette got up once more, cuddled next to him, and grabbed his flippers as he turned around to face her. "Just shut up and hold me." ordered Privette sounding a bit annoyed.

Skipper grinned and hugged her as they both fell asleep. …

The next morning Privette woke up and began getting ready for her visit to Marlene's habitat, when she noticed that Skipper wasn't there. She thought nothing of it as she got up.

She straightened the cute pink bow on her head that had been given to her by Skipper, and it had been the same bow that he had used when he had thought he was a girl.

She proceeded her walk to Marlene's place.

She was about to enter, when suddenly, she heard Skippers voice coming from the entrance, she stopped to listen.

"I just don't know what to do Marlene." said Skipper.

"Well, whats the problem? You're into her, so just tell her." suggested Marlene

"_Her? Who's 'Her'?" _Privette thought to herself as she continued to listen.

"It's not that simple, I can't just go up to Privette and casually ask her, Oh hi! Whats up? I like you, so what do you think?" said Skipper as he crossed his flippers.

Privette was shocked. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"_He feels the same way?"_ she thought happily. She nearly squealed when she found out. Before she totally lost it, she belly slid back to the HQ.

Skipper walked out of Marlene's habitat with a limp. Marlene was no help at all.

'_How could he tell Privette, the girl of his dreams, that he liked her? Was it best to just ignore her like the day before?'_

But the most important question that he didn't dare ask himself was, _'Do I really like her?'..._


	6. Something More

When Skipper arrived at HQ, Privette was watching TV, and Rico and Kowalski were playing cards. They had been spending a lot of time together lately.

Skipper thought nothing of it as he sat next to Privette. He put one flipper around Privette's shoulder. She turned completely red. She took the opportunity and placed her head against his shoulder. Privette nuzzled him thoughtfully.

Kowalski chuckled lowly as he saw this scene. He mumbled something to Rico, and he too chuckled. Then they both got up and left topside. Skipper didn't even notice.

He let a sigh escape his beak as Privette began rubbing the feathers on his back. She trembled with giggles as she heard him purr a bit as she began lightly running her flipper through his silky ivory feathers.

At this point, he was the one leaning on her shoulder instead, and she was just fine with that. They were barley paying attention to the show that was on.

All of the sudden…Skipper sat back up and glared into her eyes. She just stared on, looking dreamily at her prince, as he leaned in, and placed his firm beak on hers, and gave her the most passionate kiss she ever experienced- actually the only kiss she had ever experienced. At first, it felt kind of strange, having his strong beak on her soft one, but she started getting used to it, and soon, she was sucked into it.

They kissed until both their lungs were screaming for air. They gasped as they released their hold on each other. Privette looked like she was about to collapse from all of the breath she had lost. She sat down and breathed in and out slowly.

"So…does this mean…we're….together?..." asked Skipper in between gasps.

"I…guess so." said Privette as she coughed a bit.

"Ok then, but maybe we should try shorter kisses next time, wouldn't you say?" laughed Skipper.

"yeah." agreed Privette as she smiled. She then got up and pecked him on the cheek. Then she nuzzled him. "Love you." she said, finally with her breath fully regained. Skipper smiled in response and hugged her.

"Well, whats going on here?" asked Kowalski while smiling and entering HQ. Skipper was about to tell a lie, but Privette knew this and cut him off.

"Me and Skippah are now an item!" she cheered.

"Woahhh! No way!" said Rico as he clapped.

"Congratulations you two!" said Kowalski in response.

"Wait, so you're ok with this?..." asked Skipper a bit dazed.

"Yes. Why wouldn't we be?" said Kowalski.

"Oh…well never mind then, but…let's wait a bit to tell the rest of the zoo, besides, half of them don't even know that you're a girl Privette." Said Skipper.

"Ok…but may I tell Marlene?" asked Privette.

"Well, sure, as long as you can keep her from opening her yap." chuckled Skipper. "Well, I guess it's time to sleep." He suggested as he looked at the clock.

"I guess so." Privette smiled.

The team all agreed and got into their own bunks…well…all but Privette, who was now happily sleeping in the reliable arms of her prince…


End file.
